sais_tlc_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Sai
Sai is the main protagonist of The Literature Club! series. He is friends with Emily, Hannah, Aryan, Rem and Sayori, and is acquainted with all of the club members. He was in a relationship with Sayori, but that was short-lived after she committed suicide a few days after they confessed. Appearance Sai is a male character who really likes the colour blue. He usually wears two uniforms: His school uniform and any type of blue clothes, except for pants(they are black). Pictures link. Personality Sai is generally a friendly and happy character. He is pretty much friends with everyone in the series, except for Monika, possibly. Sai is one of the three characters that are self-aware that they're in a game and he is one of the same three characters who know what will happen in the game. In the series When something goes wrong Main article: Humble Beginnings After getting all his 3 friends to visit his house, he tells them all about a game and how he will show it but first warns them. He opens up the computer and boots up DDLC. Something goes wrong and the computer starts glowing, and everyone gets sucked in the game. In the club Main article: The Literature Club(episode) He meets Sayori, and they all go to the club. After finishing school, they go to the other classroom where the literature club session starts, Sai, with his 3 friends and a new friend, get acquainted with the characters from DDLC. Visiting home Main article: Home After the club session, Sai and his 3 friends wait for Sayori to come out. After that, everyone goes to their house. Sayori goes to hers, and Sai with his 3 friends go to theirs. Sai goes to the kitchen and gets food, after that, he goes upstairs to the changing room and comes back downstairs to read Narnia with his friend Hannah. When it becomes night, they all go to bed. Witnessing Sayori's depression and later on suicide Main article: Sayori. During a literature club session, Aryan, Natsuki and Monika get involved in drama, it all comes down to an end when Sai screams "STAHP"(STOP) in the class and silences everyone. Eventually, Sai and his friends go out of the classroom, except for Sayori, who stays because of Monika. She comes back, with a "I am depressed" smile on her face. Sai asks if she is ok, to which she replies that she is. It becomes a too obvious lie and Sai questions her again. That's when she announces she is depressed and starts to vent heavily. Hannah, Emily, Sai get upset while Aryan gets a blow to the stomach They all try to comfort her, but when Sai tells her it's not her fault, Sayori tries to say that it is and runs away. The next day, in a poem writing session, all of the friends write their poems. All of them are connected to Sayori's depression. Eventually, Sayori knocks on the door of Sai's house and requests a private conversation with him, she confesses her love to him. Sai accepts her confession, meaning that he loves her too. She starts crying and says about how she wants it to stop. Sai gives her a compliment to make her happy and they hug. The next day, Sai realises he woke up late and immediately gets his friend Aryan to get out of bed, but after changing, he realises that is Sunday. Sai and Aryan get toast to eat, and when the girls wake up, they too get it. Sai goes to Sayori's house after that. Sai and Sayori meet each other again, and they start a conversation where Sayori continues venting and blaming herself. Sai tries to comfort her by saying that he wants to spend time with her, but Monika makes the words corrupted to a point Sayori cannot understand what is he saying. Eventually, Sai tries one more time, but Monika corrupts the words so much it turns into an insult to end their relationship. Sayori gets sad, and Sai tries to tell her that he actually loves her, but she just says that he didn't and goes back home. On Monday, Sai with his friends proceed with the school and literature club sessions, and when he asks Monika where is Sayori, she tells them the famous "you left her kinda hanging this morning" response. Sai realises that something went off and calls for his friends to come with him, in Sayori's house, where he finds Sayori hanging on a noose, dead. The video ends with three paths the viewer can pick. One leading to an ending where Sai kills himself, the bad one; one leading to Rem's appearance, and him trying to restore Sayori but fails to, and the Investigation, the next episode which isn't out yet. Committing suicide(Alternative ending) Main article: Sai's Ending In Sai's Ending, it turns out that he doesn't get his friends to come with him and comes home speechlessly and very sad. He walks down all the road, blaming himself and thinking his friends also blame him too. He eventually goes to his house and commits suicide by pill overdose. This, however, is just an alternative ending and doesn't "officially happen". Meeting Rem and trying to restore Sayori(Alternative ending) Main article: File Ending Sai doesn't commit suicide, unlike in the bad ending, but instead goes to the girls's bedroom, really upset. His friends enter his room and a short conversation starts, then he asks for a group hug and gets one. He mentions how it would be better if Rem was there too, and the unexpected happens. Rem somehow appears, falling through the house's ceiling, and somehow getting only a little hurt. Sai and everyone else get filled with questions to ask. Sai tells that he has many questions, and the next scene starts. In the next scene, everyone is in their chairs. Sai asks Rem about how he got to the DDLC universe, he replies that he doesn't know. After that, Rem breaks the fourth wall by saying that Sai wants to restore the character file and more things. Rem tries to restore Sayori's character file but fails to due to "unknown_entity", he then disappears from the universe. The ending stops there with everyone being confused. Investigating Sayori's death Main article: Investigation In his house, lying on the bed, he tells everyone that there should've been a reason for Sayori's suicide, after that, everyone goes to her house to look for clues. Hannah finds a note and gives it to him. He reads it and gets shocked, eventually everyone reads it. Everyone gets shocked after finding out what it contains. After that, a new scene starts. Relationships Friends Emily - One of his friends(including real life). They both exist in real life. They're two of three characters who are self-aware about the fact that they are in DDLC and how things will go. Rem - Another friend of him, and in real life too(online). They both played the game. In the series, Rem is one of the characters who are self-aware about what will happen. In the File Ending, he somehow deduces what happened when he wasn't there and tries to help, but fails. Hannah - His friend, and in real life again. Sai has a crush on her in real life Aryan - His friend, and in real life yet again(or not? there is little info about Aryan). They are commonly together when in home. Sayori - His girlfriend who dies a few days after their confession to each other. They both love each other, but when Sai says something that Monika corrupts to the point it's an insult, Sayori feels betrayed and goes home. She eventually commits suicide. Neutral Enemies In real life Sai, in real life, has the same name. He is the creator of the series on YouTube, obviously having a YouTube account. He is one of the five characters who exist in real life. He commonly says that Sayori is "best girl" and is part of the DDLC fandom. Category:Characters